Stay The Night
by Lustrous Apple
Summary: Quick read, for those who like the odd couple. After working hard on his sword, Sokka decides to stay the night at his master's house.


Sokka had been working in the blazing heat all day. Forging a sword was not easy at all, and even with his great master Piandao, he was still exhausted. As his sword emerged from the steaming water, his master placed it on a towel beside him.

"This is going to take overnight to cool. Good job Sokka." his warm hand rubbed up against the top of Sokka's bare, tan back. Sokka felt a shiver run down his spine, as his cheeks flushed red.

"Th-thank you Master. But it was really all you." he smiled at him, glancing quickly at his master's thin lips. Even with his slight age, Piandao was still extremely in shape, and his dark skin was flawless. Sokka aspired to be as attractive as him, and his rugged features seemed to splash Sokka's body with heat. He wondered why his master still wore a shirt even in this blazing weather. He wished for it to be on the ground, with him on top of- Wait, why was he having these thoughts? He's loved Yue before, and felt feelings for her. Why his master? The one who praised him? The one who accepted him?

"No Sokka, it was all you." he smiled again, and lowered his hand a bit before removing it off of his back. Sokka felt another shiver, then sat down. The orange sunset tinted his master, as he wiped his forehead with a towel. His toned physique was outlined, and his muscular body thinned out his clothing. Sokka felt his heart pump faster.

"Do you have any place to go for the night, Sokka?" he turned and faced him.  
>"Well, you see, my friends are expecting me-" he stammered.<p>

"You're welcome to stay the night. I have plenty of guest bedrooms." Piandao smiled, as he removed his shirt, revealing dark, glistening abs, with the outline of his hips slowly dipping into his pants. Sokka slowly felt his shaft harden, and looked around in panic for something to cover it with.

"Er, well you see, uh-" he panicked, as his loose pants slowly rose up into a bulge, outlining his curved cock. Sokka glanced down and blushed, as Piandao shook his head, laughing.

"It's okay, I was your age too once. I understand what it's like." he laughed as he undid the string of his sack cloth pants, and they slowly lowered, revealing a trim of black pubic hair. His hips and muscles held the pants in place.

"Can I get you something to drink? I'm very hot myself." he smiled, as he polished the sword from top to bottom. Sokka slowly became harder, his shaft expanding. The bulge was becoming very noticeable now. He brought his knees up to his chest, and nodded. Piandao turned towards the kitchen, as Sokka watching his ass tense as he moved one leg at a time. A peek of his crack slipped through the top of his pants, and showed a slightly lighter skin tone, but it still blended with his tan. He turned on the tap, and filled two cups with ice cold water. He walked back over to Sokka, and handed one to him.  
>"You can stand up, it's fine. I'm getting a little restless myself. Without a wife to love, I usually just keep myself company, but it's been a few days." he laughed, as Sokka stood up slowly, his shaft extending far past his chest, almost touching Piandao's thigh.<p>

"You should be proud Sokka, that's quite the cock." he smiled, as Sokka took the drink embarassingly. This was the first time he's ever felt this way, vulnerable. The only other time he's ever felt submissive was with his father, when he taught him how to throw a spear. He remembers the warmth, and the roughness and how much he missed it. Sokka attempted a smile with the cup to his mouth, and the water trickled down his abs, sending shivers down his body. He felt goosebumps appear, and his muscles tensed. His nipples began to rise, slightly, as his shaft became even harder. He could feel the head rubbing against his pants now.

Piandao felt slight panic, as he saw water dribble down the boy. His muscles tensed, revealing a wonderful body sculpture, and amazing abs. For a teenager, he was extremely well built, and his cock was the icing on the cake. It took a lot to get him excited, but seeing Sokka's shaft expand through the outline of his pants made Piandao nervous. His back tensed slightly, as his own penis began to stiffen. It was no longer limp, but you still could not see it through his cloth pants. He forced a smile as he gazed into Sokka's blue eyes, scanning his body quickly.

"You're getting quite excited Sokka. Would you like to relieve yourself in the bedroom?" he launched the first attack. Sokka blushed, and nodded slightly, putting his cup down. The master tugged his pants up a bit, and Sokka could see the outline of his penis. They fell back down, slightly past his waist, showing a bit of the hair again. Sokka was pulsing now, and his muscles were throbbing. He wanted to be loved by Piandao, to be held, to be caressed, to be roughed.

"Alright here it is. Let me set up the sheets for you." Piandao moved dangerously close to the bed, as he slid his arms across the cool sheets, revealing a mattress. He patted down the pillows, as his waist slowly slid across the corner, making his muscles tense even more. Just then, Piandao did something unexpected. He moved over the the dresser, and slid out parchment and ink. He then walked over to the door, and shut it.

"I'd like you to paint me Sokka." his dark eyes growled with hunger, as he resisted biting his bottom lip. He then sprawled out on to the cold sheets, feeling his shaft slowly harden a bit more, and set himself on one hip. His cloth pants barely hung on now, and his dark abs curved down to where Sokka lusted for. Sokka gulped nervously. He felt strange and excited. The moment the paintbrush splashed the parchment, he felt erotic. His shaft slowly seemed to calm down, strangely, as he outlined the physique of his master. Sweat dripped down both of their bodies, as the tense mood increased their libido.

"Alright, I'm d-done." he blushed. He was horrible at painting, and this looked nothing like his master. Piandao got up, and walked over to Sokka. Both of their shafts had calmed down, for the moment. Sokka stood up, and turned the painting around; Suddenly Piandao's hand whipped forward, smacking the painting to the floor. Sokka jumped back slightly, and blushed.

"I don't care about the painting Sokka. There's just one last thing you need to do before you get that sword of yours." Piandao grinned, as he licked his lips and rested his hands on Sokka's hips, pulling him closer. Their mouths collided, as Piandao explored Sokka. He wriggled his tongue in, feeling the warm breath of Sokka's reluctant mouth. His rugged facial hair tickled Sokka, as he shut his eyes and began to moan. He slowly began to kiss back, their lips thrusting against eachother. Piandao grabbed Sokka's wrist and pinned him against the wall, one arm up in the air. He pulled his hips against his body, their shafts expanding and rubbing against eachother. Sokka's arm rested against his master's chest, feeling his tense abs and pecks as he was thrusted against the wall. Piandao released his lips for a moment, "I don't train for free you know." he brought them back to Sokka, but Sokka flinched back, and began to push his master's chest.

"I-I can't, this is-" he was pushed back against the wall, and felt his master's cock thrusting violently against his own. Their cloth pants clung together from the sweat, as they shared rugged kisses against the cold wall. He let out a loud moan as his shaft reached its limit, his head pulling his pants forward. Piandao pulled himself away from Sokka, and stepped back. His giant, thick shaft was the only thing holding his pants up.

"Master, I-I can't, this is too much." Sokka pleaded, unwillingly. Piandao smirked.

"You wanted to relieve yourself. Do me a favor and relieve me too." he grabbed Sokka's waist, and brought his rugged face to his smooth skin, exchanging a passionate kiss. The heads of their shafts rubbed together, releasing a bit of precum on Sokka's end. Piandao moved back, and gestured to his cock with his chin. Sokka began to lick down his dark body, feeling the bumps of his muscles slide against his tongue, as he felt the ruggedness of hair near his waist. He moved up and down his abs, as Piandao moaned and thrusted forward, begging for a sucking. Sokka grabbed the edge of his master's pants, and tugged them off. Piandao's dick was huge, curving upward and as dark as his body. His head throbbed with a slight tinge, as Sokka brought his lips to the tip. He began licking in a circular motion, and slowly moved his tongue to the bottom of the head, feeling the edges tense and move. For his first time, Sokka was doing amazing.

"Have no fear Sokka." Piendao encouraged, moaning deeply as he grabbed his tense ass cheeks with his hands. Sokka then opened, and let the long, hard shaft enter his mouth. He began to suck and bob his head forward, making a slurping sound as he wet his dick. Sokka tried to fit the entire thing down his gullet, but he only made it to the edge of his testes. The hot shaft guzzled at the back of his throat, and Sokka felt nothing but pleasure. Piandao moaned, and precum began to drip. It tasted like melons to Sokka, because that's what they had eaten today. Sokka loved the sweet taste, and sucked vigorously, his own cock releasing precum, dribbling down his cloth pants. Piandao's ass cheeks tensed, hardening his cock as he rubbed his lean body with his hands, feeling his pecks and abs tense and throb. This was much better than money. His body began to shudder, as he felt climax reaching on. Sokka had never gotten off of sucking a man's sick, but he didn't even need to touch his own body to be hard as a rock. His muscles outlined a dark, tanned sexy body as he grabbed Piandao's hips, and felt more cum dribble down his throat. Sokka felt his own dick flutter.

"R-Ready, ungh, S-Sokka?" Piandao moaned, rubbing his hard body and thrusting forward. Sokka sped up, letting the cock hit the back of his throat as he swirled his tongue around it. Piandao shouted in climax, as Sokka jumped back, away from the source, moaning as well. White, sticky substance flew from Piandao's dick, splashing Sokka's face and dribbling all down his chest. Sokka moaned in unision as his own red pants grew a dark streak of cum across them, swallowing semen as well.

Piendao fell backwards onto the bed, his red cock resting against his chest. Sokka put his hands back against the floor, panting.

**"Well Sokka, you are in fact the best warrior out of all the men I've ever seen. You should be very proud."**


End file.
